


Dead On

by Nadja_Lee



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, Love, M/M, Sacrifice, Sentinel Senses, Supernatural Elements, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-18
Updated: 2004-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Sometimes Jim’s senses let him see far too much… 3 continuing drabbles.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 17





	Dead On

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Nancy who betaed this even though she’s not into the Sentinel fandom. Thanks so much, lov *hugs*

I never know when it’ll happen. One minute the world is normal, a busy street filled with people.  
The next I sense everything: I see the ghosts that walk among us. I feel the heat patterns from long  
moved beings. I hear the corpses as they decay in the earth. I smell their rotting flesh as they turn  
into dust.

I’m bombarded by sensory input that I can’t escape; the inputs are everywhere. The ghosts are  
crowding me; demanding I listen to their horrible tales because no one else can. Surrounded by  
death and suffering, I know: this is hell.

I never know when it’ll happen. One moment the world is normal, filled with grey tones. The next  
everything shines and I can sense it all: I can look at a person and see the joys of life they’ve had, I  
can hear laughter all around, I can smell cookies and love in the air, I can taste the light as it reaches  
me from above.

This is input I don’t mind losing myself in. Everything glows; the sun and stars are like diamonds.  
All around me I can taste…feel life, joy and laughter and I know: this is heaven.

It’s strange how one man can be both torment and salvation.

Being near Blair amplifies my senses, towards heaven and hell and everything in between.  
I never know when my senses will spike but I know, no matter which landscape I walk in, he’s  
always my light. Even in the dark landscapes of hell he’s there, glowing like an angel from heaven;  
guiding me home.

I know this is love. He’s the other part of me. And I know I won’t ever leave him just to avoid a  
sensory hell his nearness can bring. He is worth it; worth anything.


End file.
